Story Missions
Story Missions are maps that cost Charisma to play. The first attempt of each mission is accompanied by a short dialogue explaining the situation. The game will typically unlock a few levels ahead of your highest mission, so it is possible to skip difficult maps. Each map spawns a specific number of enemies that can drop Iron or Bronze units. Upon collecting all the drops, the player will be granted a single Silver unit as a bonus. Commission Sortie Added on August 6, 2015. When a player has received 3 stars on a mission as well as the Completion Bonus, they will be able to use the Commission Sortie function (also known as Auto-Complete), which allows players to immediately finish said mission, rather than having to play through it again. Doing so is equivalent to a 3* clear. Missions The numbers in parentheses under EXP and Gold indicate the amount per charisma of said entry. The higher the number, the more efficient it is to run the mission. With the exception of the first four missions, players begin all missions with 3 lives and 10 Unit Points. Kingdom Arc - The initial set, which was available at the start of the game. Desert Arc pt.1 - Added on March 8, 2016. Chronologically follows the Swordswoman of the Boiling Sands event. Desert Arc pt.2 - Added on April 26, 2016. Desert Scorpion - Two Pyramids. Eastern Arc pt.1 - Added on June 27, 2016. First three missions. Eastern Arc pt.2 - Added on February 14, 2017. Next two missions. Eastern Arc pt.3 - Added on April 18, 2017. Final two missions. Magic City Arc pt.1 - Added on June 20, 2017. First three missions. Magic City Arc pt.2 - Added on August 8, 2017. Next two missions. 4★ Challenge A 4★ challenge is an additional challenge made available after 3-starring and completing the drops in a map (basically after achieving Commission Sortie status) that players can try out for the sake of earning 1 extra SC. Prerequisites: *Map must already be 3-starred *Map's drops must be completed *Prince Rank must be 50 or higher Key differences to note: *Only 1 life is available per 4-star challenge attempt *No mission drops are gained *Each 4-star challenge has an additional gimmick in the map *Enemies are also slightly tougher than in the original map, regardless of gimmick. In order to receive that 1 SC, the 4-star challenge must be cleared as if 3-starring a map (which means no lives lost/no ally deaths etc.) Gimmick effects of the maps are described at their mission pages. Story Mission Drop Rate Increase On occasion, in place of (or in addition to) a new event, a drop rate increase will be temporarily introduced as a "break" from regular events. Typically it involves 1.5x drop rate on all story mission drops (iron and bronze units). *This does not affect the drop rate of rewards on Challenge Quests, Daily Missions, or Event Missions. *See Daily Mission Drop Rate Increase for the similar increase regarding dailies and orbs. Category:Missions